The present invention relates generally to the field of breast reduction and breast lift (mastopexy) surgery. In particular, the invention relates to a device for marking a pattern on a breast prior to performing surgery on the breast (typically, breast reduction surgery accompanied by nipple/areola relocation) and methods of use thereof.
Two of the most commonly performed breast reduction and lift techniques are the vertical short scar technique and the inferior pedicle technique (also know as the Wise pattern reduction). The use of the vertical short scar technique is popular due to its minimal scarring and round breast shape post-surgery. This technique entails, among other things, the surgeon creating a “keyhole” or racquet-shaped pattern (also referred to as a lollipop pattern) with an incision around the areola and vertically down to the inframammary crease. FIG. 1 illustrates a general incision pattern for the vertical short scar technique indicating the incision as a dashed line 1, and the area of skin to be removed 3. The breast is reduced through removal of the lateral and inferior tissues, leaving the upper pole mostly untouched. The technique results in a scar that is proximal to the periphery of the areola and extends generally vertically to the IMC. FIG. 2 illustrates the post surgery appearance of the breast and indicates the resulting scarring as a solid line 5. For women with the largest, droopiest breasts, the inferior pedicle technique may be a better option than the vertical short scar technique. The incision accompanying this technique is in the shape of a W and removes a larger amount of tissue. FIG. 3 illustrates a general incision pattern for the inferior pedicle technique indicating the incision as a dashed line 7, and the area of skin to be removed 9. Excess glandular tissue, fat, and skin are removed and the nipple and areola are moved to a new, higher position. FIG. 4 illustrates the post surgery appearance of the breast and the resulting scarring as a solid line 11.
Typically, a surgeon marks the location(s) of the incisions prior to making such incisions during the surgery. Such marking may be made with a “permanent” marker such as a Sharpie® available from Sanford Corporation of Oakbrook, Ill. FIGS. 1-4 show two areas of a breast generally defined by the dashed lines enclosing them designated 2 and 4. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 depicting a breast before surgery, area 2 and area 4 are separated and above the position of the nipple and areola. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 4 depicting a breast after surgery, area 2 and area 4 are drawn together below the new position of the nipple and areola. This example illustrates how the shape of the marking must “predict” how the skin remaining after removal of the excess tissue and skin will fit together to form the post surgery shape of the breast and areola. For example, a perfectly circular marking made prior to surgery for an incision to place the areola may result in an undesirably skewed circular shaped areola post surgery. Therefore, the shape of the pre-surgery incision pattern marking(s) must take into account how the skin will be pulled together to form the post surgery shape. Markings may be made free hand (i.e., without the aid of a guide or template), however, a guide is often used. One such known type of guide is comprised of a shaped wire. Wire guides are relatively rigid and are not intended nor are they readily made to conform to the highly variable surface of a breast. As a result, utilizing such wire guides has resulted in less than optimum or even mistaken incision patterns on the surface of breasts. Therefore, a need exists for a marking device, guide, or template that, among other things, better conforms to the surface of breasts to facilitate more precise and reliably accurate incision patterns to be marked on a breast in a relatively easy and quick manner.